


Past Lives Could Never Come Between Us

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Series: Present Day Kylo/Hux Earth AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux reflects on the day he first met the infamous Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lives Could Never Come Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> A note before you start: in this AU series, Hux is a (decorated) army general.

Hux still remembers the first time he saw Kylo Ren. He’d been at a gala that honoured the best and bravest men and women in the military. He’d found the entire event boring really, but he’d been honored with yet another medal, so it wasn’t a total waste.

 

Hux was wandering around, making pitiful small talk with people here and there. _‘I have more skill and tact in my pinky finger than some of these people have in their whole body,’_ he thought to himself after a particularly painful conversation with a fellow general. While he was walking around, sipping a glass of champagne, he saw him.

 

The man was tall, only a bit taller than Hux, but he still towered over the group of people he was with. He was built well, and Hux could tell he was muscular even under his loose-fitting suit (also, a loose fitting suit, _really_? Bit conservative if you asked Hux). He had long, jet black hair that framed a stern but unique face. Hux smirked, figuring he’d found tonight’s conquest, and waltzed over to the man.

 

“General Hux,” he said, holding his hand out for a handshake

 

The other man raised one unimpressed eyebrow before slowly extending his hand to shake Hux’s. “Kylo Ren,” he said.

 

Hux was taken aback for a second. This was the infamous Kylo Ren. Kylo had been a skilled fighter and one of the best soldiers in the army, but was apparently a hazard to both himself and his fellow soldiers. _Reckless, irresponsible, and not in control of his emotions_ they’d called him. Everyone had a story about Kylo, claiming to have been witness to one of his outbursts or some heinous war crime that he’d committed. But there was no official statement as to why he was discharged, probably to protect Kylo. He came from a long line of fighters and was long favored by the higher ups who’d probably do anything to protect him no matter what he’d done.

 

Despite hearing all this about Kylo, he’d never actually seen a picture of the man. Hux supposed he was menacing in a way, his face was certainly severe.

 

“Ah, Kylo Ren. I’ve heard of you,” Hux said

 

“Everybody has,” Kylo said. Hux thought the man was poking fun at himself at first but he delivered the line seriously.

 

Hux smiled and reached out to touch the other man’s elbow, beginning to lead him away from his group so they could go somewhere more...private. The man stiffened and hesitated, but then let himself be led along.

 

Hux pointedly ignored or brushed off anyone who tried to interact with him as he led Kylo out to his chauffeured car.

  
  


“Where are we going?” Kylo asked once they got into the car

 

“Back to my hotel,” Hux said

 

Kylo raised an eyebrow but then settled back into his seat, folding his arms “Okay, but if you turn out to be a serial killer you should know that you’d be dead before you could count to one,”.

 

Hux smirked and settled into his seat as well.

 

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, neither of them speaking to each other until they reached Hux’s posh hotel room.

 

When they got in, Kylo turned around to face Hux.

 

“So, General, are we going to have an enthralling conversation about the supposed horrors I committed, or did you have something else in mind,” Kylo asked.

 

Hux stepped closer to Kylo “I don’t know...do you have any... _ideas_?” he said, scanning his eyes up the other man’s chest and locking eyes with him.

 

Kylo smiled and nodded and Hux chuckled, about to go in for a passionate kiss -

 

“So, are you familiar with Darth Vader?”

 

Hux stepped back “What?” he asked, annoyed

 

“Darth Vader,” Kylo repeated, unphased

 

“From Star Wars?” Hux asked, a disbelieving tone creeping into his voice

 

Kylo’s eyes lit up “Yes! Oh my god, okay, I’m gonna be real here - Darth Vader is the reason I joined the army. Like, he is my biggest inspiration...he was so powerful and driven, he’s just so great honestly,”.

 

“O-kay…” Hux said, now completely deterred from his previous plans. _This was the guy that everyone whispered about? This fanboy?_

 

“I kinda wish that we got to go to my apartment, it’s here in the city and it’s really nice but I have so much cool memorabilia you wouldn’t even believe it. But it kinda sucks because I’m running out of space to put it all, which is why I’m probably going to buy a house soon. Or a mansion, I have enough money for that. And also -”

  
Hux sighed and moved to sit down in a vacant chair as Kylo rambled on. He had a feeling that he was going to be there for a while.


End file.
